


Narcissus

by pettybear



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is aged up and a teacher, Angst, Consensual, Kamoshida enters his own castle, Kamoshida is younger, M/M, Metaverse (Persona 5), No sexual harassment!, Palace, Redemption, Romance, castle - Freeform, very minor physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettybear/pseuds/pettybear
Summary: When Kamoshida Suguru accepted a teaching job at Shujin academy as the new volleyball coach, he didn't expect to fall so deep into his own buried desires. Luckily, the new English teacher shows him the path to redemption. How will he react when presented with the distored castle he himself created?
Relationships: Kamoshida Suguru/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from TeamTonySpidey!  
> Honestly, i found this very hard to write, simply because i dislike Kamoshida haha. But i hope it'll be a good read regardless!  
> Thanks for reading. (Please excuse the spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language)

For Kamoshida, nothing could beat the feeling of the firm, slightly warm volleyball hitting his calloused palm only to fly up again and score yet another point. 

He loved volleyball, and the volleyball world loved him.

But nothing lasted forever.

His famous kill shot ended the game rather prematurely, the cheer of his supporters music to his ears. With a wave and a charming grin, he parted from the dozens of camera’s, ignoring the microphones pushed his way.

“Great game as always, Suguru!” his teammate grinned in the locker room, giving his biceps a playful push. “What’re we gonna do without our star, eh?”

“Ah,” Kamoshida laughed, swiping the sweat from his brow. “Stop that, you guys are gonna do great either way.”

Not exactly a lie. He was a vital part of the team, sure, but he didn’t carry it to that extent.

“Heard you accepted a teaching gig?” A lower voice called out, and he didn’t even need to look around to see the disapproving look thrown at him. He felt it burning on his back, sticking to his every movement and criticizing each word from here on out.

“Yeah, I was looking for a something new, and Shujin academy needs a volleyball coach.”

“Don’t you think it’s a waste, though? You’re talented, Suguru. I trained you myself. Aren’t you’re retiring too quick?” The coach looked up to Kamoshida’s elevated face, making no attempt to hide the blatant _disappointment_ shining in his dark eyes. “If this is still about last year, we can-”

“Don’t you think it’s fate though?” one of his teammates cut in, and the reason was tragically obvious. They didn’t want him around. They never did, and they were so close getting rid of him. “They just happened to have a spot open, and you’re more than qualified for the job. Sounds pretty good to me, yeah?”

“… Yeah.” Kamoshida forced a smile, swallowing the contempt down in one big, frustrated gulp. “Besides, I think I’d like to try my own hand at raising a volleyball team. I want to create something fulfilling, a legacy that lasts.”

Just like he predicted, the older man’s expression softened with those words, a genuine smile threatening to pull the corners of his lips upwards. “You better make it a damn good one, then.”

* * *

After his last match, time seemed to move unnaturally fast. He made the ‘shocking’ announcement of his retirement to the world, and revealed his next move right afterwards. The sports magazines had… mixed feelings, but the public reacted positively. In order to live closer to the school and farther away from everything else, he found an apartment in Shibuya, humble in stature but still high class enough for a man of his caliber.

While walking home from a short trip to the nearby convenience store, Kamoshida couldn’t help but feel nervous about the changes he’s making. He was leaving everything behind… and for what?

He knew he had to snap out of it. He was starting to think too much, too deeply. And when he did that, the insecurities surfaced. After all, there’s nothing more deadly for an ego than facing your fears.

And he couldn’t have that, not now. Not when he was so close to forgetting about the person he used to be, the loser he’d buried long ago.

This time, he wasn’t going to let anyone walk over him. A new start, a new environment would ensure a different path.

“Ah! Mr. Kamoshida!” A pretty young woman called out to him when he got to his street, heaving as she ran over to him.

“You’re…”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m your neighbor- or, I was,” she said, subtly trying untangle her long braid. “You… don’t remember?”

Kamoshida thought it over, and surely, he didn’t. “My bad,” he said, “I’ve been so focused on training, I don’t really know anyone here very well…”

She giggled despite the lack of humor present. “No worries, you must be _so_ busy, being a golden medalist and all. Isn’t it, like, totally crazy? I’ve never met a real celebrity before!”

“Uhh… yeah, sure.” His eyes were drawn downward, to her sheer clothing, and he immediately shifted them away again. “So, can I help you with anything?”

It wasn’t the first time women approached him like his, playful and a little flirty, even before the Olympic medal. But he was a busy man, and his father had stressed numerous times how a single scandal could ruin a career. So, he refrained.

“Oh, no such thing! I just wanted to say goodbye before you moved, you know? Too bad we never got to know each other before though.” She glanced upwards, fluttering eyelashes and perked lips honed into a weapon. “But… it’s never too late. How about you come over to my place for a coffee?”

For the first time in his life, he considered indulging. But he repressed and buried his desires, just like he was taught to. “That’s a nice offer, but I’m afraid I still have some things to pack before tomorrow morning.” He ignored how disappointed she looked with trained indifference, and gave a last nod. “If that’s all, I’ll take my leave now. Have a good evening.”

With that, he left, leaving her standing in favor of fishing out his keys and opening his front door. His living room was vacant, save for a few stray boxes and objects, causing an unfamiliar echo.

Sighing, he grabbed the beer he just bought from the bag and sank into the foldable chair he’d set up.

His last night here.

He thought some kind of emotion would arise, finally. A sting of regret, or a glimmer of joy.

Instead, he felt nothing. Only cruel indifference.

* * *

“It’s such an honor!” Principal Kobayakawa said, finally withdrawing his sweaty hand from the dragged out handshake he offered. He was a little too formal for comfort, considering the age difference and position between them. “I’m sure you’ll fit in great, everyone is so excited to meet you.”

“No, I’m grateful for this chance, it’s my pleasure.” The principal’s office was rather simple, adorned with a few pictures and achievements. Although they were currently the only ones present, Kamoshida could hear the excited bustling of students outside of the slide door.

“Oh, interested in the prizes, are you?” the smaller man wondered, following his gaze to the stacked shelves. “Our track team is currently on top of the game. They are the pride of this school!” Kobayakawa paused, noticed Kamoshida’s pondering look, and added, “Of course, I’m sure you will surpass even them.”

Responsibilities. Expectations. _Pressure_.

“Of course,” he responded, ignoring the thrumming in the back of his head, telling him to turn back before it’s too late.

“Great! Now, how about a tour around the school? Come with me, I will show you.”

Together, they stepped into the hall, the crowd of students parting for them like the Red Sea. It was silent for a second as they looked up to catch a glimpse of his face, but the awe made way for enthusiastic muttering.

“How is he so tall?”

“I heard he won gold!”

“He’s damn ripped, dude!”

It would have been overwhelming, if Kamoshida wasn’t used to it. This was nothing compared to reporters following them everywhere, or fans cheering his name in the crowd.

And yet… it felt different. These kids were there for him, and him alone, with respect and adoration.

In the crowd, Kamoshida found the emotions he had been desperately searching for, the spark missing from his life.

“Return to your classes!” Kobayakawa scolded, but he felt no need for that.

“It’s fine, they’re just curious.” He looked around, and gathered all of his confidence to show off his pristine teeth and throw them a charming smile. “I’m sure all of you have heard, but I’m Mr. Kamoshida, the next volleyball coach and P.E teacher here.”

For once in his life, Kamoshida indulged into the hospitality shown to him. And now, after all these years, he finally understood what his father had warned him about.

How was he ever going to stop?

He felt like a king here.


End file.
